A Mini Hostage Situation of Epic Proportions
by Iluvwind
Summary: He needed to find Bones.... Not because his stomach and his lungs were fighting for who would exit his body first but because all the lights were flashing red around him. Seeing red was bad.... right?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"I'm…" He coughed. "Fine," He choked and coughed harshly. "Bones…"

He inhaled sharply and slid down the wall. His com slipped from his grasp and skidded across the floor and out into his main quarters. His fingers trailed after the phone lazily as it spouted insults in Bones angered voice. "Damn it, Jim! You are supposed to come get a full check-up after every mission! With you I should have you come in for a weekly check up to make sure you haven't contracted something while on the ship!"

A heavy silence augmented his strained breathing as he pulled his aching body across the floor. Jim's fingers barely grabbed a hold of the phone and dragged it towards him. Bones voice had taken on a worried tone behind the rage. "Jim! Answer me!"

Jim smirked and began coughing. He rested his head against the carpet and tried to take a breath. The air skittered down Jim's throat, scratching the tender skin. His voice came out cracked and gravelly. Jim winced at how bad he sounded. "Bones…"

There was a tense silence. "I'll be right there."

Jim slumped to the floor and his eye flittered closed.

* * *

"Chapel! You're in charge while I'm gone," McCoy had grabbed a field medical kit and rushed out of the infirmary. The 5 people who had been there had been starring at his closed door as he had a yelling match with their captain over the communicator. His face instead of being bright red with anger held a stern look of worry.

McCoy tapped his foot impatiently as the lift finally opened and he walked swiftly to the Captain's quarters. He didn't bother knocking but he stopped just inside the doorway when he saw Jim. He was sprawled out on the floor, his chest rising and falling rapidly. McCoy was beside him within seconds and running is tricorder over every inch of his body.

"Hi… Bones," Jim coughed hoarsely.

"Yeah… Hi to you too, you brash womanizing idiot," Bones growled as he jabbed a hypo into Jim's neck. He frowned as Jim merely closed his eyes against it. "Come on. I can't examine you while you lie on the floor."

McCoy helped Jim to his feet and fall onto his bed, half way across the room. "How long have you been like this?"

"Started bout halfway through the mission," Jim winced and turned away as McCoy shined his penlight into his eyes. "Bones… Don't…"

McCoy narrowed his eyes and grabbed the waste basket, which was oddly there despite the incinerator waste drawer embedded in the wall. He held it out just as Jim reached for it and threw up. McCoy ran his tricorder over Jim again while he retched dryly into the bin. "You've got a fever which is causing your headache. A really high fever, Jim. How you managed to go this long without anyone noticing is beyond me."

"Hnnn……" Jim fell sideways onto his bed, the basket miraculously falling upright next to the bed.

"Jim!" Bones grabbed him and looked into his eyes again. They were hazed and attempting to close. "Hey. Stay awake. "

"It's cold, Bones," Jim murmured. "Did the heater go out..? Get Scotty. He'll fix it."

Bones made a disgruntled noise. "You need to come to sickbay."

"Wha- No- Why?" Jim muttered, staring blankly ahead.

"I can't treat you here. That's why,"

"Sis…. Jus a cold….. let me sleep and I'll be…. Right as…. Right as rain…" Jim slurred. "No sickbay…. Nesa…nesa….needed…."

McCoy growled and closed his eyes in frustration. He flipped open his communicator. "Chapel. Can you be discreet and bring me one of the specialty kits?"

"_Which one, Leo?"_

"Make it yourself. Pain killers, fever reduction, decongestants-" Jim choked and reached weakly for the glass of water Bones had just realized had been sitting on the bedside table. He leaned Jim up against him and handed him the glass realizing Jim had set himself up on his bed so as to not aggravate his condition.

"_Stuff for a really bad cold?"_ Chapel muttered darkly. _"He's not too bad is he?"_"

Jim gagged and dropped the water glass, barely managing to grab the basket before he threw up. McCoy grimaced. "No… he's just puking his stomach into a basket and sweating his weight. Oh and don't forget he can barely breath. But yeah… He'll live if you take your time. He deserves to be miserable for not coming to me immediately after he got back."

Jim gave him a shaking bird. A small snicker came over the line. _"You did get some coffee during your shift right?"_

"Not in the mood, Chapel," McCoy growled.

"_Alright. Alright. I'll be down in ten,"_

McCoy closed his com and looked at Jim as sipped his water. "If you have such a nice set up here…. Why were you in the bathroom?"

Jim spat the water into the basket, choking slightly. "I hadn't taken a shower since we left for the mission…. And my shift was in an hour."

"I'm glad I called you when I did," McCoy grumbled looking at where the water glass had fallen, drenching the floor. "I would have had to drag you off the bridge…. Again."

* * *

"You look like shit, Jim" Chapel said as she knelt down in front of Jim. He mumbled inaudibly. "You weren't kidding, Leo."

"Help me get him out of his shirt," McCoy muttered from the other side of the bed.

"Bet he'd just love this if he was awake," Chapel winked. McCoy rolled his eyes. They both grabbed him under the arms and lifted Jim into a sitting position. He groaned and mumbled incoherently. Chapel looked at McCoy questioningly as they slid the black undershirt off of Jim's sweating body.

"What'd he say?"

"Something very Jim like," McCoy smirked and smoothed out a Monitor patch on Jim's chest. "'Let me rot in solitude.'"

"He feels that crappy?" Chapel asked blankly.

"Starfleet command track requires you to have a warped sense of when you need medical attention," McCoy tapped his PADD until life signs sprung up. "And they'll work till they drop and then refuse medical attention."

"He just won't let me die," Jim grunted.

"You two…" Chapel shook her head as she placed a fever reduction patch on Jim's neck. McCoy jabbed a sedative into the other side, earning an incredulous look at the force. He slumped into the bed, grateful for the cool darkness coming from the bee sting pain.

* * *

1080

Found this on my computer.... It's a really short multi chapter fic.... But I am SOOO bored. Tell me how bad it is please! Thanks for reading!

**Iluvwind**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Flashing red lights. A steady stream of an unidentifiable language was coming from the PA system, a dull hum that was as pleasant as a swarm of bees. The swarm of bees was buzzing around the continuous ringing bell in his ears. They were slowly making there way into the place behind his eyes, shaking the nerves, resonating pain into his entire forehead.

Jim gulped against the coarse edges of his throat and blinked against the blurriness of the flashing red world. He sat up as his chest gave an unfriendly crackle and he coughed hoarsely into his hand. Jim stood up, continuing to cough, and stumbled to the bathroom. He turned the sink on and flushed water in his face, down his bare chest and through his hair. Jim cupped some in his hand and drank deeply, gasping as the water slid down his rough throat.

The language in the PA system suddenly became recognizable and Jim looked up at the message, concentrated confusion on his face. The voice sounded gleefully triumphant and vaguely familiar. _"-ior -officers are on the bridge. We've got the CMO too. The ship is-" _

Jim shook his head to dislodge the bee buzz and stumbled over to his desk. "I need to go find Bones. I'm only seein' red…"

* * *

"His heart rate's elevated," McCoy muttered as he glanced at his hidden PADD. They were at the front of the bridge, trapped between two armed formerly prisoners as four more attempted to unlock the numerous stations around them.

"The Captain's condition will keep him in his quarters?" Spock asked from next to him.

"I don't know. He could be walking around the room or just having a nightmare," Bones muttered. "His temperature has risen in the last hour because the patch wore off. I need to get to him."

"There are another six assailants patrolling the ship. What happens if the keptin runs into them?" Chekov asked.

"He kicks their asses," Sulu muttered.

"I don't think Kirk can handle them when he's probably stumbling around like he's drunk," Uhura muttered darkly.

"Jim's surprisingly good at fighting when he's drunk," McCoy replied, glancing back at Jim's life signs. "He really needs to stop moving, the idiot."

A strangled growl came from one of the prisoners and he slammed his palms into the controls at Chekov's station. "I can't get into it! The entire system is locked down by triple threads of security!"

"Sewen," Chekov muttered dejectedly. "Eight plus the keptin's code."

"I'd almost say that was excessive," McCoy muttered.

"The passwords are things we vwould know," Chekov explained oddly satisfied with the idea. "Only people on the _Enterprise _vwould know vwhat they are."

The PA system, which one of the men had been talking in to spattered sparks, sending the man stumbling away from the station spitting console. The system beeped and Jim's tired, slurring voice came over the radio. "Why the hell is the system locked down… stupid codes… 543- there… now where's Bones? I'm on a scavenger hunt for Dr. Bones…. Dr. Jones… Dr. Phones…. Dr… who…? I need to find… dr… who the wonderful wizard of oz…"

"Oh God," McCoy rubbed his hands down his face. "He's delusional."

"Bones! There you a- why're you there…?" Jim was giving his words the slightest bit of tune. "Lots of other people there…. Scottyyyy… Spock… Nyyyotaa…. Suluuuuu and Checough! Senior officers…. Might as well go there…. To the bridge to the bridge…."

"He's more like a child than ever," Uhura muttered. Scotty was choking on his laughter while Sulu and Chekov were giggling like school girls. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up!" The apparent leader, Goran, snapped before he grabbed the com link at Uhura's station. "Captain Kirk! I have control of your ship! Surrender now!"

"Control of the ship…. I'll just go to Engineeeeering," Jim whistled. "Then my little ship'll be workin' just fiiiineee…"

The doors to the lift whizzed open and three phasers flew across the room, along with Sulu's retractable sword. Three phaser shots went off before anyone could even move. Sulu leveled his sword at the last guard near them. Jim stood in the doorway, breathing heavily, his phaser shaking as he leveled it at Goran's eyes. "How did you-?"

"What the hell Spock! I take a nap and you get my ship taken over by our prisoners!" Jim snapped, pressing the phaser into Goran's forehead and glaring at his first officer. "I wouldn't move. My hands kinda shaking and I don't really have control over what might happen if you move."

"I must apologize, Captain," Spock stood up and walked over to his station as everyone did their part to disarm the prisoners. McCoy walked over to Jim. "I was unable to-"

"Yeah… Rhetorical question, Spock. File a report and give it to me next week. When I'm awake," Jim muttered. Sulu walked over and knocked Goran out with the back of his sword. "Nice shot, Sulu."

"Thanks sir," McCoy gripped Jim's forearm causing him to finally slide down the wall. He was breathing heavily as sweat glistened on his bare chest and shoulders. Goosebumps traveled up his boxer covered legs.

"Jim?" He tapped Jim's face. "Jim!"

"No need to shout… You're shakin' the world….but it is spinning rather fast… lots of colors spinning around and around…" Jim's eyes slid closed and he continued to mumble.

"Unlock the systems. Have security teams round up our prisoners and another team to the bridge to take care of these men," Spock recited off orders. "Dr. McCoy do you need anything for the Captain?"

"I'm fine and dandy until I had to come rescue my ship," Jim muttered. "Why the hell are you wearing green Spock?"

"Don't answer him, Spock," McCoy pulled Jim's eyes open. "He's delirious… How exactly did they get a hold of the ship?"

"They did not have control of the ship," Spock answered almost haughtily. "And I am unaware of how they were able to break out of the brig. It is most fascinating."

"Right…" McCoy said giving Spock his patented "I don't eat shit" look.

"Booooonneeeeessss. What's wrong with meeee…?" Jim slurred. "Whole world is spinning. Roller coaster ride…. Kinda… but not fun…"

McCoy was close to laughing at Jim's high expression if his condition hadn't been so serious. "You really need to be in bed. You know that?"

* * *

1061

A/N: So.... wow..... The response to this was amazing so here is the next chapter! Thanks to all those who reviewed. I hope this lives up to your expectations! Thanks for reading!

**Iluvwind**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Jim woke up feeling heavy and tired but more alive than he had in the last two days. It was still hot and muggy around him but his bed was cold beneath him. Jim opened his dry stuck together eyes and looked around hazily. His throat burned and he swallowed difficultly. He pulled his arms beneath him and pushed his aching body shakily to a sitting position. He nearly fell back from dizziness and nausea but a pair of hands stopped his descent.

"Easy, Captain," Chapel's white sweet smile charmed Jim's leaking attention. He grinned sluggishly.

"Hi, Chapel," He slurred. She smirked and helped him lie against the brick like pillow.

"Hi yourself," Chapel checked a few readings. "So, how'd you manage to have a fever of 105 and take down 5 guys without getting a scratch on you? Because honestly… That is just too much skill for you, Captain," She winked at him. "Oh and you rescued the bridge crew from being held hostage. Leonard hasn't stopped grumbling about how much he hates you for it."

"The ship was what?!" Jim sat up, his eyes wide open and wild.

"Calm down, Jim. Everything is fine now," Chapel admonished him with a glare and her tone. It had the same affect McCoy's threats of a hypo to his neck. She eased him back to the bed. "I don't feel like getting Leonard to take care of you right now. You know how he feels about being woken up and I am not going to be on the end of his wrath. If you don't know that by now, I take back the comment about how much skill you have."

"I'm already awake, Chapel," McCoy growled. Jim stilled when he saw him. McCoy was holding a cup of coffee and his tricorder.

"Hi Bones," Jim smiled tiredly, hoping to convince his friend he wasn't as sick as he felt.

"Hi Jim," McCoy smiled tightly, barely controlling his anger. "How's the idiot captain doing?"

"Fi-"

"Better answer than fine," McCoy snapped, losing his smile.

"Good enough to get out of here?" Jim asked hopefully.

"Really?" McCoy shone a light in Jim's eyes. Jim's eyes screwed up his face, his mouth twisting closed and his eyes glaring forward trying to drill a hole in the wall. Chapel winced as Jim threw up into the kidney dish McCoy had held out for him. The doctor looked rather disgusted at Jim's retching but a slight quirk to his scowl spoke of the sympathy the he had for his friend's condition. "I'm trying to decide if I feel bad for you."

Chapel rolled her eyes, her head rolling on her neck as she looked somewhere else not to laugh at McCoy's deadpan statement. Jim glared at McCoy intent on saying something when he brought up more of what was in his stomach. The nurse and doctor leaned him back to the bed, both ignoring their 'hidden' emotion. "I've decided I don't feel bad for you."

"Saved your life," Jim quipped.

"I don't care because I just evened the score… Again," McCoy rolled his eyes. "You're lucky Jim. We finally managed to get your fever down and if you stay in bed for at least 36 hours, I'll let you back on light duty."

"Really?" Jim looked up hopefully.

"Only if you sleep and I mean sleep," McCoy annunciated, drawing his fingers through the air. "As in, closing your eyes and relaxing until you are so out of it, I have to use a hypo to wake you up."

Jim yawned, the remnants of his cold making him more lethargic then he normally was during McCoy's lectures. He was already half asleep. Chapel chalked up the lack of fight in the wayward captain to his recovering body's want to curl into a tight ball until it felt better. "'kay, B'nes,"

McCoy rolled his eyes and pulled a blanket up and over Jim's body as he fell asleep. "Night, idiot hero."

* * *

663

A/N: And thus ends this little fic that could. Let me know what you think. I still think it's rather terrible but the reviews seem to say otherwise. Thank you all for reading! Tell me what you think of it.

**Iluvwind**


End file.
